JP2006-210312A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2006, discloses a battery pack formed by laminating a plurality of flat cells, each formed by sealing a power generating element with a covering material and a leading plate-shaped electrode tab to the outside from the covering material, and electrically connecting the electrode tabs of the respective flat cells to each other.